Naruto's Quest For Power
by AnonymouzNinja
Summary: What If The Sandiame Hokage taught Naruto his heritage at an old age?What if he gives him his fathers estate to live in and all his fathers training scrolls?Will there be a second coming of the Yellow flash?


Naruto's Quest for Power

Chapter 1:Traitor fever?

Hello everyone. I'm simply here to say that I'm coming out with a New Naruto fanfic...probably gonna be the best one I've written or is ever gonna write.

Need encouragement so constructive criticism and any thing to help out with the story would be great. Also wanted to point out that this is gonna be

a slight harem story. I for one enjoy harems because i like to see competition over Naruto. Also Naruto will not be god-like. He will be kinda close to it and

kinda far from it. Also I need a beta. Nothing else to say but enjoy the script.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I'd probably f*** it all up. Kasashi was meant to create Naruto. I was meant to do what I wanted on my own free will.

THIS! IS! 'MURICA!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto...Most hated him. Some didn't care about him. Few liked him. One...understands him. Naruto is the most feared and hated boy that's still living in

Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. It all started 12 years ago, when the nine tailed fox...the strongest of the bijuu, attacked Konoha. The beast

was killed by the Forth Hokage...at least, that is what some learned from their teachers. Only 55% of Konoha knows the truth of what happened that day.

Most still hang on to the past since they lost many loved ones during the battle of the nine tails. Little were able to move past but still never forget. As till

this day they have tried many ways to get back at the nine tails or kyuubi no kitsune, Or what they thought was the kyuubi. They had thought that Naruto

was the Kyuubi in human form and thought that he could unleash at any moment. So they have tried many attempts on his life. From the time Naruto was

able to walk to the time Naruto went to the academy they had tried many attempt to take Naruto's life. All of them had failed and the crooks ad tried to do

this would have suffered punishment from the Hokage. Even though it was far to kill someone who had no type of input on this situation...put yourself in

their perspective. If you lost someone so close to you by something or someone and couldn't do nothing about it but found that they had a son. What would

do? Would you be that crazy and kill the boy who had no type of control of his situation. I...think...not.

Now ever since then, Naruto has tried to find a way to gain acceptance...acknowledgement...trust...and a friend. Oh how he would love someone to talk to

other than his grandfather also known as the third Hokage. He wasn't his actual grand father...just a person he considered as one. As I was saying, Naruto

began to do things a little bit his style. He found attention through un-harmful pranks, being a class clown, and his unrather surprising talent he had. He was

surprisingly flexible. Most didn't know but only he and his grandfather knew.

Naruto was not very good at his skills at being a ninja...except for sparring and throwing kunai knives. Since he was flexible, no kids could really hit him so

it always ended in a draw and Naruto had perfect 20/20 vision and was usually very accurate. He was the best in his class throwing shuriken and knives,

but ninjustu wasn't his strong suit. He wasn't really good at focusing his chakra reserves. So for the 2 years he had failed every test that stood in front of him.

That was all going to change today.

XxX With the current Naruto XxX

Naruto was sitting on the swing set that had been built right next to the academy. That was the first spot he had found comfort. The rocking motion of the swing

reminded him of as someone rocking him to sleep. It was soothing to him. He would only sit here if something bothered him and something had bothered him.

This was the 3rd time Naruto had failed his genin exams. He looked down as to hide his tears from his other students. Once the flow of tears left his eyes...

he looked up to see most of his classmates being greeted by their parents. How he longed for that everlasting love. He looked around to see his classmates

congratulating their friends...how he longed for that kind of bond. He would do anything for that.

Many people noticed the boy and began to give him looks of disgust and hatred.

How dare they let him become a ninja...he shouldn't even be allowed near this place. "The woman said. She then smirked

Im glad he failed...that's what he gets. "The woman said.

The Hokage had been standing near the crowd of graduating generation of ninja. His keen since of hearing had picked up what the woman said and

frowned. He had hoped and put his faith in his village that they would see him as a hero and not as a Demon. He looked to see his grandchild with that

depressed look on his face. He had known that most of his academy instructors refused to teach him anything that would help his skills so they stunted

his growth. He would make it up to Naruto somehow, but he knew Naruto was going to have to get strong on his own before he could do that.

Mizuki saw this as well and also saw this as an opportunity. He had waited this moment his whole life. He Slowly walked over to Naruto and sat on the

other swing. Naruto didn't notice him until he began speaking.

Naruto. "He said a Naruto raised his head and looked at him.

You seem really depressed. Is there anything I can do to cheer you up? "Mizuki said

All I wanted...was to pass this time..."Naruto said

Mizuki looked at him and saw the tears in his bid blue ocean eyes. He wouldn't show it but Naruto had this kinda effect on people that just made it hard to resist him. Mizuki

looked away and remembered his plan.

Naruto...I'm sure Iruka wanted you to pass and i wanted you to pass...but Iruka wasn't so sure that you would be able to make it in the shinobi world. Its a tough life.

"Mizuki said.

I really wanted to pass this time...i tried my hardest...I would've done anything to pass. "Naruto said

Mizuki looked back to him the back at the sky and smirked as he closed his eyes.

Well...guess I have no choice. "Mizuki said as he began to whisper in Naruto's ear which didn't go unnoticed by the Hokage.

XxXxX5 Hours Later XxXxX

Naruto was sneakily treading his way toward the Hokage tower. He was dressed in his orange jumpsuit as he made it to the Hokage tower. He looked at the

entrance and saw someone come out. He then decided it was his chance and rushed at the open door quietly. He barely made it through the door. He looked

around and saw it was dark.

*Must be closing time*"Naruto thought as he slowly treaded up the stairs to the Hokage office. He opened the door to see it was empty. Naruto knew that it

was something off about this room. He reached into his pockets as he found a spray paint can. He sprayed the spray as he saw wires become visible. He

stopped spraying as he put the spray back in his pocket. Naruto cracked his knuckles.

Too easy. "Naruto said as he used his flexibility as an advantage and began to smoothly execute a series of bends ,turns ,and flips till he got passed the wire.

Naruto the began his hunt for the Forbidden scroll. Took him about 10 minutes as he saw it was under a loose floorboard.

Is this it? "Naruto deadpanned.

Naruto made sure it was it before he quietly opened the window before hopping out the window. He left without a trace...or so he thought.

XxXxX With the Hokage XxXxX

The Hokage had just left the Hokage tower, tired from a full days work. He was getting ready to lock the doors as he saw something suspicious. Just before

he turned around to close the door, he saw orange...which was weird. He opened the door and didn't see him again, but he knew not to brush that off so

easily. He after he entered he saw nothing. He then decided to check in his office. When he got there, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw Naruto

running away with the forbidden scroll. His eyes were wide in shock. He couldn't find a reason why Naruto would want to steal it. Naruto wasn't that kind of person.

While still trying to recover the answer he noticed someone *body flickered* into his office.

Hokage-Sama !Naruto has stolen the forbidden scroll!"~Mizuki said.

The Hokage looked at him suspiciously...

I know...but how do you know? "The Hokage asked as he slowly walked toward Mizuki.

I saw him with the scroll but before I was able to catch him...he disappeared .I have an unknown trace of his where-a-bouts. "Mizuki said as he looked down

to the ground.

The Hokage looked around to his desk then looked back at Mizuki.

"Mizuki, I need you to gather all anbu, jonin, and chunin to do an all-out search for Naruto. He has to be alive! "The Hokage said sternly.

XxXxX With Naruto XxXxX

Naruto had escaped the Hokage's office and was now headed to the designated spot Mizuki said to meet him at.

'Wow, this is an easy test! Why didn't they offer me this last time? 'Naruto thought as a smirk began to form on his face.

He stopped near an old shack. Sitting down the scroll in front of him before he himself sat down.

Ok lets get busy! First jutsu. "Naruto said as he saw a ton of jutsu listed on this scroll. It was two that really caught his interest.

Time Transfer jutsu: A jutsu that can only be used once a week. It stops time as it teleports the user into a time chamber. He can only stay in there for a weeks

time but has no effect on real time. The user has to have a lot of chakra and big chakra reserves. Used for training and meditation. Listed as A rank jutsu.

Wow...this really must be a hard jutsu. "Naruto said as he stood to his feet.

Better get started. "Naruto said as he preformed the hand seals.

Time transfer jutsu!" Naruto shouted but saw as nothing happened.

Felt depleted but for what seemed no reason until he saw the lower half of his body and the scroll disappear.

Then everything went black. He looked up to see a golden light that glimmered brightly. He closed his eyes as he began to levitate towards the light.

Closer and closer it got until he finally made it to it.

He opened his eyes to only see an unlimited amount of space in a 3D visual.

Whoa...I've never completed this on my first try...maybe it was because it was a simple jutsu...but used a lot of chakra.'Naruto thought...but it wasn't the

case. He looked down to see he was standing in a room with beds and a refrigerator. He walked outside the entrance to see it was all golden and felt

the gravity was heavier. He could hardly breathe.

I think...This is pretty awesome...and scary. He walked back inside to see another room. It said control. He walked inside to see a big machine that had

a screen in the middle and a seal locked above it. He noticed it was a blood seal that could only by whoever put there blood there. He bit his thumb and

wiped it across the seal. It slowly sunk it as the seal began to glow. After a minute, He saw an arrow that was pointing up and an arrow pointing down

on the right side of the numbers. He pushed the arrow going up and felt himself get grounded to the floor. He gritted his teeth as he struggled to get up.

He looked at the screen to see it was ten times his gravity.

'The hell! I...Cant...Move! "Naruto said as he fell back to the floor. He decided to release the jutsu.

"Kai! "Naruto yelled as he returned back to earth.

Time had seemed to stand still as he returned to how his body was as he left. He stared at the scroll that was standing in front of him.

Cool! "Naruto said as he opened it again.

Must learn one more jutsu! "He said as he searched for the other one the caught his interest.

Shadow clone jutsu: A jutsu that transfers a fraction of the users chakra into another body. It is a real person and not just a simple bushin. Perfect

for spy mission, gathering information, and chakra training but doesn't have the physical results as it is only just a chakra made body.

He looked further at the bottom to see simple seals.

'This might be hard for me. I couldn't do a simple bushin but this jutsu has to be bad-ass! 'Naruto thought as he started practice.

XxXxX1 Hour Later XxXxX

Naruto sat on he ground panting as the scroll was neatly laid behind him, wrapped up like it was when he found it. He was about to grab it again before

he heard someone approach him.

Naruto! How dare you steal the forbidden scroll! What were you thinking! Blah Blah Nag Blah Blah Forbidden scroll Blah Blah Bad. "Iruka said

Did you seriously just start saying blah blah? And besides, Mizuki said that this was a test. If I brought the scroll here, he said he would pass me. "Naruto

said innocently.

'Mizuki...Why would Mizuki...'Iruka had little time to think as he heard kunai headed in his direction.

Naruto look out! "Iruka said as he shielded Naruto with his body.

Iruka-sensei...what's happening? "Naruto asked scared as he held the scroll.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! "Mizuki laughed.

Mizu...

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! "Mizuki interrupted

Mi

HAHAHAHA! "Mizuki laughed again.

Mizuki! How could you! Betray the village you were born in! Your lower than the low..."iruka said

This village has gone to shit ever since the nine tails attacked and you know it too...especially after your parents died. "Mizuki said.

Iruka cringed at that.

Everyone is depressed and we barely rebuilt this village. The council is in an uproar, the Hokage is aging and near death...there is no way this

village will last. "Mizuki said

So That's it huh...you'd abandon your whole village...just because you think it will collapse on itself? heh...your so wrong buddy "Iruka stood up.

Naruto...hide"

Naruto was as still as a board.

I said...HIDE! "Iruka yelled.

Naruto snapped out of his trance and ran. Little did they know, he ran behind a tree 50 meters away.

XxXxX With Iruka And Mizuki XxXxX

Iruka smiled as Naruto ran and hid. He then looked back at Mizuki

"Mizuki, You don't know a thing about this village do you? Do you not believe in the will of Fire? "Iruka said as he started to pull out the kunais lodged within his skin.

That old Saying? It Never existed...I cant believe you'd beleive in that! "Mizuki spat at Iruka

"Oh Yeah.. Well guess what? Its real...even though it isn't in me, it's definitely in Naruto. "Iruka said

Naruto? In Naruto? Hahahahahaha! Even if it is real it would be in the Demon Kid! I cant believe you stand up for him...You should hate him because he did kill your parents.

XxXxX With Naruto XxXxX

Eyes were flooding Naruto's eyes. He couldn't believe it...He killed Iruka's parents? He couldn't have he just couldn't!

XxXxX With Iruka And Mizuki XxXxX

No He didn't! "Iruka hissed at Mizuki

Oh yeah...The little demon sealed within him did! Everyone thinks he is the demon reincarnation! The yondiame did seal it within him...But it came at a

sacrifice...It took his life...I was there on the battle field and saw the whole thing! The Kyuubi took everyone I had precious to me! And Ill repay him by

killing the little container. "Mizuki spat.

No Mizuki! Ill kill you! "Iruka yelled as he launched himself towards Mizuki. He saw Iruka jump for him but didn't mind it attention. He knew Iruka wasn't gonna

really put up a fight with his injuries. Right on time Iruka landed next to him but fell down holding his stomach.

What did you do to me? "Iruka said as he began to puke.

You didn't think I'd Really come here just to waist my energy fighting you did you? No, I poisoned those kunai I threw at you...and judging by what stage your in you should have

about 1 hour to live , but I'm not that merciful...goodbye Iruka! "Mizuki yelled as he aimed his kunai. He threw it. Iruka closed his eyes as he awaited death.

I failed you Naruto...I'm so sorry 'Iruka thought as he began to leak tears.

The kunai came very close but there was no flesh hitting skin sound...more lik a metal hitting metal sound. Iruka looked up to see Naruto in front of him.

(Awesome Theme Music in the background)

Na...Naruto? "Iruka asked shocked.

Naruto stood there, Kunai in his hand, scroll wrapped around his body.

If you ever lay a hand on my sensei...Ill kill you! "Naruto said dramatically

Oh yeah, well what if I kick him! "Mizuki shouted.

Naruto deadpanned.

You ruined my dramatic speech! You're a dead man...sensei! "Naruto yelled as he formed hand signs.

Oh Yeah, you and what army? "Mizuki asked

This one! Multi shadow clone jutsu! "Naruto said as he summoned over 500 hundred clones.

Oh Fuck...Uh...h...hey guys...like some cookies? "Mizuki joked

Get him! "One Naruto guy shouted as they launched them selves at Mizuki.

XxXxX10 MINS LATER XxXxX

Mizuki was laid out into a crater. His bones broken, blood everywhere. Mizuki was found dead.

I beat him up too much...told him he was a dead man "Naruto said.

Iruka looked in shock...then smiled

Hey Naruto, come here for a sec, "Iruka said.

Naruto rushed over to his sensei.

Oh no I forgot about your injuries...We got to get you to a hospital. "Naruto said

Wait...before we do that...I have something for you. Close your eyes. "Iruka said he removed Naruto's goggles and replaced them with a headband.

Here you go Naruto...You can open your eyes now. "iruka said as Naruto opened his eyes. Naruto didn't notice anything outta the ordinary until he saw his

goggles in Iruka's palms.

"If my goggles are there...then what's..."Naruto reached up to his forehead to feel a Konoha head band. Tears began to well up inside his eyes as he hugged Iruka.

Naruto..."

Thank you Iruka-sensei!"

Naruto."

Thank you thank you thank you!"

NARUTO! "Iruka yelled

Naruto immediately pulled back the hug and look at his his sensei.

Yes? "Naruto asked

Hospital...Now "Iruka said as he passed out.

Oh yeah lets go "Naruto said as he ran to the Hokage Tower. He smiled as he knew he was a graduated Ninja now...thing \s will be different, but he'd be ready.

at least he hoped...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

PHEW!

These chapters are no joke...I'm gonna think carefully about the next chapter but hoped you enjoyed it. Please all my readers review. It's what gives us

writers the inspiration to write. Need Beta also!1 more thing there will be a small Harem. Like three or four women. I will poll who will win.

Zai Jain.


End file.
